vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Electrode
Summary Electrode, the evolved form of Voltorb. Known as "The Bomb Ball", it constantly explodes. It is often mistaken for a Pokeball due to its shape and feeds on electricity to the point of being problematic for humans. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Electrode Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: The Ball Pokemon; Pokedex Entry #101 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Electricity Manipulation, Electricity Absorption, Paralysis Inducement, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Statistics Reduction, Sound Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight, Metal Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Metal Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, and Air Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other Final Form Pokemon like Jolteon or Raichu) Speed: Relativistic+ (It is one of the fastest non-Legendary, non-Mega Pokemon by in-game statistics) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Can take its own explosions) Stamina: Very high (Should at least have comparable stamina to Raticate) Range: Standard melee range. Up to kilometers with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Below average normally. High in battle. Weaknesses: Ground type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Soundproof:' Electrode is unaffected by sound based attacks. *'Static:' Upon contact with Electrode, the opponent may become paralyzed. *'Aftermath:' Electrode's hidden ability. If Electrode is defeated by a physical attack, it explodes, dealing damage to anything nearby. Moves *'Magnetic Flux:' Electrode manipulates magnetic fields to raise the defense and special defense stats of allies with either the Plus or Minus ability. *'Charge:' Electrode charges its electric power, raising its special defense and doubling the power of its next electric attack. *'Tackle:' Electrode rams the opponent with a full-body tackle. *'Eerie Impulse:' Electrode generates an eerie impulse that sharply lowers the special defense of opponents that hear it. *'Sonic Boom:' Electrode fires a sonic blast that does set damage. *'Spark:' Electrode covers its body in electricity and tackles the opponent. This move has a chance to paralyze. *'Rollout:' Electrode continuously rolls into the opponent, doing more and more damage with each consecutive hit. *'Screech:' Electrode creates an ear-spitting sound that sharply lowers the defense of all opponents that hear it. *'Charge Beam:' Electrode fires a beam of electricity, which raises its Special Attack in the process. *'Swift:' Electrode fires energy stars that home onto the opponent. *'Electro Ball:' Electrode fires ball lighting that does more damage depending on how much faster Electrode is than the target. *'Self-Destruct:' Electrode blows itself up, doing massive damage to all in the vicinity. While this would normally defeat the user as well, given that Electrode does this for fun, and we see it in the anime doing this to no ill effects, it likely doesn't affect Electrode. This is Electrode's main attack. *'Light Screen:' Electrode creates a forcefield around itself and its allies that half the power of all special moves that hit them. *'Magnet Rise:' Electrode uses magnetism to make itself float, making itself immune to Ground attacks. *'Discharge:' Electrode releases an omnidirectional burst of electricity that hits everything in range. Anything that gets hit has a chance to be paralyzed. *'Explosion:' A stronger version of Self-Destruct. Like Self-Destruct, normally it would defeat the user as well, but Electrode doesn't seem to mind it. *'Gyro Ball:' Electrode tackles the opponent with a high-speed metal spin. It does more damage depending on how much slower Electrode is than the opponent. *'Mirror Coat:' Electrode reflects special damage that it just took twofold. *'Volt Switch:' Electrode gets this move via Pokemon GO. Electrode attacks the opponent with electricity and switches out with an ally. *'Thunderbolt:' Electrode gets this move via Pokemon GO. Electrode drops a powerful lightning bolt on the opponent that has a chance to paralyze. *'Hyper Beam:' Electrode gets this move via Pokemon GO. Electrode fires an incredibly powerful beam of energy. It's so strong that Electrode has to recharge afterwards. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Speedsters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Sound Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Energy Users Category:Metal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 7